villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ren Höek
Ren Höek is the titular protagonist of Ren & Stimpy. However, Ren is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. Ren's violent behavior and foul attitude is heavily played upon in many episodes of the series, though he does have a softer side he rarely shows and can be remorseful when he goes too far - most of the time however Ren is a psychopath with extremely volatile and disturbing behavior as well as a bullying nature. Ren is greedy, delusional and (as mentioned above) murderously insane - all traits which make him antagonist, though he does genuinely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way. Ren's abusive nature is further empathized in the Adult Party version of Ren and Stimpy, which due to being geared directly at an adult audience was free to re-envision Ren as an even more psychotic and cruel (yet still somewhat anti-heroic) figure. Personality Ren is a bad-tempered, dyspeptic, emotionally unstable, intelligent, and violently psychotic chihuahua. He has stated once in "Stimpy's Invention" that he "loves" being angry. Ren is also shown at times to have many mood swings. Acts of Villainy in The Ren & Stimpy Show In the original Ren & Stimpy, ''Ren is depicted as the rude, psychotic, and violent "friend" of Stimpy - to the point they often live together in the same house: although Ren cares for Stimpy he is also extremely selfish, lazy and intolerant - this coupled with the stupidity of Stimpy often causes Ren to become abusive towards his friend, usually in exaggerated and graphic ways. Ren is famous for his habitual slapping of Stimpy whenever he becomes enraged, his fist often growing comically large before he attacked - his favorite expression is "you idiot!" spoken in a heavy accent: despite the obvious abuse he receives, Stimpy is often quite happy to allow Ren to do so, being too stupid and/or gentle to think of fighting back. Ren also has a habit of breaking down into psychotic babbling that turns violent, with nightmarish imagery often being shown as Ren drifts into what can only be described as madness - sometimes instead of becoming violent Ren would instead break down into tears (suggesting he has no real control over his emotions, a fact later confirmed in the ''Adult Party version of the show). ''Space Madness'' In this episode, Ren, while bathing, descends into madness (eating a bar of soap), then becomes a homicidal maniac who wants to destroy the universe, which he eventually achieves by enticing Stimpy into pushing a history-eraser button. ''Sven Höek'' In the episode Sven Höek, Ren is about to beat Stimpy with a baseball bat after the latter infuriates him with wanton stupidity, however he stops when his cousin arrives - convinced his cousin is a genius, Ren belittles Stimpy by telling him to say hello to a superior being. Yet Ren's expectations are shattered when his cousin turns out to be as stupid as Stimpy and he quickly becomes angered with the two, however he restrains himself long enough to go to work - warning them to behave while he is gone. However when Ren returns, he soon breaks down when his prized possessions are destroyed (his Opera records covered in bubble gum, his collection of "rare, incurable diseases" unleashed and his dinosaur droppings painted to look like Easter eggs). Enraged beyond rational thought, Ren confronts Stimpy and his cousin in what has since become a classic scene showing Ren's sadistic insanity as he graphically details how he shall torture the two -but before he can go through with his threat he decides to go to the bathroom, telling his would-be victims to wait for him (or face the consequences). Ren's own bullying nature proves his downfall however when he stumbles across a board game Stimpy was playing (called "Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence") - asking if this was their favorite game, Ren proceeds to urinate over it while grinning demonically, only to end up electrocuted as a result. The episode ends with Ren, Stimpy, and his cousin in Hell where Satan looks at Ren and asks, "So, you whizzed on the electric fence, right?" ''Stimpy's Fan Club'' In the episode Stimpy's Fan Club, Ren delves into an infamously disturbing display of madness, where he finds out the fans love Stimpy more than they do Ren. When put in charge of responding to Stimpy's fan mail, he gives in to the temptation to write rude responses to them, even ridiculing a little boy with a bed-wetting problem who wrote to Stimpy for help, and telling a woman who is abused by her boyfriend that he hits her because she is stupid. Later, Stimpy gets more fan-mail while Ren receives hate mail. This makes Ren more and more deranged. That night Ren stays awake in bed all night, babbling to himself while watching a sleeping Stimpy - after a progressively dark series of hallucinations Ren attempts to snap Stimpy's neck and kill him in his sleep, until he is stopped by his "hot, stinging brain" (a hallucinated pain perhaps caused by his conscience). However, the next morning Ren finally receives a fan letter that turns out to be from Stimpy himself and Ren then realizes what a jealous jerk he was, breaking down and sobbing (showing that Ren does care for Stimpy and is not always in control of his actions). Despite redeeming himself in the end, this is not the one of the worst things Ren has ever done (trying to murder his best friend for people liking him more). And one of the many times he came dangerously close to being a Complete Monster. ''Ren's Bitter Half'' In the episode Ren's Bitter Half, Stimpy's new genetic formula (Xg49) physically splits Ren into his two halves of his personality: "Evil Ren" and "Indifferent Ren." ''Man's Best Friend'' Although this episode was going to be the pilot episode of the original series, Ren's negative attitudes and acts of violence led to it being banned by the network (though strangely, Ren is tame in this episode compared to his acts in Stimpy's Fan Club). After being adopted by their abusive owner, George Liquor, Ren and Stimpy are being trained to attack. When George Liquor encourages Ren to attack him, Ren takes the opportunity to retaliate, bludgeoning him madly paddling with an oar until he's unconscious. ''Jimminy Lummox'' After Ren does cruel things including prank phone calls, contaminating the tap water, torturing at baby birds, and killing a fly by trying to rip one of its wings off, Stimpy lends his conscience, Jiminy Lummox, to Ren to set him right, but it seems to upset him more. Jimminy appears whenever Ren abuses Stimpy, and unfortunately Stimpy is constantly doing things to aggravate Ren, such as using his false teeth to descale fish. Sick of the constant pummelings, Ren asks if the conscience if 'he' has a conscience of his own. Jimminy says he does, and shows them Tinker Galoot, which is Kowalsky in a fairy costume ''The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball'' In the morning, Ren goes to watch TV, but is disgusted by the amount of hairballs around the house, and he realizes it was Stimpy who caused the mess. However, he soon finds out from a TV news flash that hairballs are becoming more and more valuable, soon expected to be more valuable than gold. He soon sets up a factory for hairballs: Stimpy makes the hairballs (licking off his fur in the process) and hwarfs them out onto the conveyor belt; Ren checks them for quality, and his human nephew, Bubba, puts them into boxes, though once he puts a single hairball into his pocket. However, Stimpy soon runs out of fur to lick off. Ren lets him lick off his fur, but as Stimpy finished and goes back to work to hwarf out his hairballs onto the conveyor belt again, Stimpy has no luck, and says that Ren isn't hairy enough. They also have him lick off Bubba's hair, but again that does not work after Stimpy grows exhausted from trying to hwarf out his hairballs again and again. Ren forces Bubba to squeeze Stimpy, hoping for him to vomit out the hairballs, but instead Stimpy vomits out the his bones and organs. Then Bubba goes inside Stimpy's body to investigate. He looks inside Stimpy's body for hours, and finds Stimpy's Hairball Gland. Bubba and Ren then find that the Hairball Gland is broken. They both begin to cry as Stimpy appears close to death and can never hwarf another hairball again, but soon the episode is over, and all begin to dance in celebration. Ren brutally tortured and suffered Stimpy a lot in the end as if nothing had happened .Ren not feel bad he said he's golden hairball factory plans are ower but what about stimpys pain? Who cares! ''Cheese Rush Days'' When Stimpy ask 50/50 % with the blue nuggets to shared with Ren. Ren walled up and left Stimpy to die and take the cash along himself .Ren said That was the west law pall What are we learn today? Ren left stimpy to die for money again ''The Last Temptation'' One morning, Ren is getting impatient waiting for his oatmeal. When it arrives, the oatmeal is just a big ball. Ren eats it all in one bite, but it gets stuck in his throat and he starts to choke. He cries for Stimpy's help, but Stimpy can't hear him. Ren's face starts to turn blue. He then has a flashback about he and Stimpy's friendship. After the flashback, Ren's soul drifts out of his body and up to Heaven. When he arrives, Wilbur Cobb teaches Ren not to be mean to Stimpy. Later on, Ren's soul floats down to Earth and back in his body. Ren then starts being nice to Stimpy. Ren then cremates his most prized possessions. Ren then tells Stimpy he's been stealing out of his piggy bank and gives Stimpy $1,000,000. While Stimpy is rich Ren starts to get jealous. Later on at dinner, Stimpy swallows an entire ham, but it gets stuck in his throat and now he starts to choke. Ren not even wanted save Stimpy Ren thinks if Stimpy die he take all he's cash and he finally become rich as he wanted .Ren said go for help after he would have gone immediately Stimpy's stuffs but Cobb appears instructed Ren to save his buddy. Ren did not really want it but eventually saves Stimpy. Wilbur Cobb is proud of Ren, but takes off with Stimpy's stuff and the two start to cry like babies, thus ending the series. Visited the heaven and got a second change to Ren become a better person has not changed Ren either he never be god ,in the end he show how evil he really is he would have been watching it when Stimpy die and after he take all he's cash but luckily Wilbur Cobb force him to save Stimpy ! But if no Cobb Stimpy will die ! Double Header After standing in the middle of the street waiting for the bus to take Stimpy as far away from Ren as possible (Ursa Minor) because he never wants to see Stimpy ever again after all the years which caused Ren to hate him. However, Stimpy soon figures out that Ren means to send him away and attempts to reason with him, only to be yelled at. However, soon the duo get hit by the bus to Ursa Minor. They end up being sewn together at a discount hospital, as it is the only way to keep them alive. After a sleepless night, Ren arrives at work, but ends up getting fired because Stimpy's stupidity blows up his job. The duo end up in a circus as geeks, are kept in a cold cage, put on display, and fed chicken heads. Some time later, Ren freaks out and the duo get hit by a meteorite labeled Ursa Minor. They are rushed back to the discount hospital. Ren's face is now sewn on Stimpy's back. It ends with Stimpy eating baked beans, farting in Ren's face. Pen Pals Ren discovers a luxurious newly opened prison. After him and Stimpy's house (which really belongs to Ren's mother) is towed due to Ren's immense amount of tickets, the two of them decide to go to prison. First, they attempt to hold up a bank. Unfortunately, upon exiting, they are blasted by several tanks instead of hauled off jail. Therefore, they decide to break into prison instead. Ren launches a grappling hook at the at prison. It sails through the window and accidentally destroys the warden's beloved stuffed dog Rascal, furthering the man's animosity and determination to bar them from his jail. Ren and Stimpy rage a war against the prison, demanding that the warden let them in. Finally, the warden surrenders after they cause several of his prisoners to escape. At first, the two of them enjoy life in jail. But then the warden gives them a cellmate so large that he takes up all the room in their cell. The episode ends with Ren and Stimpy squashed against the wall Gallery E83c7e34db84f33ad56cd5a810557152.jpg| Devil eared Ren.png Ren-29.jpg tumblr_oxzvekVYgK1w7e4iyo3_400 ren.jpg|Oh Danny tumblr_nx0uvuJidX1uc8x6so2_400 ren.jpg|You Stupid Ediot! I'm gonna hit you tumblr_o95dxipEgk1uc8x6so2_400 ren.png|You Idiot tumblr_onyrhosKCW1uc8x6so1_400 ren.png|WHY YOU!!! tumblr_ocljmkVpIl1uc8x6so2_1280 ren.png|Ren Sick Joy tumblr_ofgq0w1Uw31vi5j32o1_500 ren.jpg|I don't like you idiot! tumblr_oa6kr2BIex1uc8x 6so1_400 ren.png|You simpleton blundering fool! tumblr_ootfzkv21i1w3j762o1_500 ren.jpg|Ren mad with Stimpy tumblr_o8ufrxK6071uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|What do you think idiot only I eat!! tumblr_ofcpryMaR81uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|I'm ren Hoek Famous hollywood Big Shot give me the best you have! tumblr_o6vwxhlhW81uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|Ren Psychopath face tumblr_ob96abFjvd1uc8x6so2_1280 ren.png|Ren with he's working clothes tumblr_o6vwzxSJeZ1uc8x6so1_500 ren.png|SALVE!!! tumblr_ofcpc7EVPs1uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|Ren in he's golf clothes tumblr_oaoy95E9bp1uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|Get To work dead beat!! tumblr_obq2bnH38z1uc8x6so1_500 ren.png|Ren torturing a bug tumblr_o7ga5mMJiX1uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|Ren Sick evil smile before he ripped Off Stimpy's skeen tumblr_o2o0uoTJrI1r2detio1_5 00 ren.png|we will commit some crimes! tumblr_olal8g2pl01uc8x 6so1_1280 ren.png|Ren Most Evil Face tumblr_o2nxdrdvK21r2detio2_1280 ren.png|insane sick Ren tumblr_oizsb4kevo1uc8x6so1_400 ren.png|Hello Idiots! tumblr_oo49w4Lr9S 1uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|You and This whole world!!! tumblr_oaujwaQDMT1uc8x6so2_400 ren.png|Producers busines Ren eat a lot when Stimpy really starving tumblr_oc15s4Z7071uc8x6so1_400 ren.png|Ren sick smile tumblr_obzbaywr8J1uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|wheres my teeth Stimpy!!! tumblr_oay1eamuxs1uc8x6so1_400 ren.png|What Do you think Idiot ? You think I give you this pencil is free for you! tumblr_oay1y5aPyp1uc8x6so2_1280 ren.png|Hey hey Hey you blocking my sun !! tumblr_oxvpkwjopX1uc8x6so2_1280 ren.png|ren Evil Laugh tumblr_osbk5lB3h11w7e4iyo1_500 ren.jpg|Ren in the asylum tumblr_oxzv894oDq1w7e4iyo1_1280 ren.jpg|I smack Him tumblr_oxtto6Hno61w7e4iyo9_500 ren.jpg|Ren ripped off Stimpy Skeen tumblr_owe82pqBg81uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|WHATTT! tumblr_os29rgxyx31w7e4iyo1_1280 ren.jpg|It Was you all a long! tumblr_mtiabz4z8k1r2detio1_1280 ren.jpg|I've never been better tumblr_or4qsbyQDe1w7e4iyo2_1280 ren.jpg|I'm gonna hit you Idiot! tumblr_o3ng83s8rf1uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|I'm the KING!!! |link=Ren Hoek tumblr_nwqp7t2mvK1uc8x6so3_1280 ren.jpg|Just what Do you think Youre going Idiot! tumblr_oyymqn2qMw1tg07z1o1_1280 ren.png|Hypocrite Ren tumblr_oaoy7eqyas1uc8x6so2_1280 ren.png|Ren Producer Dance tumblr_onq23eGE491w8d0rwo1_540 ren.jpg|Ren Psychopath Face tumblr_otnx0aRjDl1tj9bq6o2_1280 ren.jpg|Everybody love the stupid Fat guy tumblr_oxvphc8jXe1uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|I Show you what I learn today! tumblr_oqjctxojcz1uc8x6so1_50dw0 ren.png|Stand Back! tumblr_olal9cTkry1uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|Can Half a man live? tumblr_obq2aw5Ct41uc8x6so2_1280 ren.png|Ren torturing Baby Birds tumblr_ocljmkVpIl1uc8x6so1_500 ren.png|I'm Happy! tumblr_oaujlsFjj01uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|Those Fools! tumblr_ocljnjhN2T1uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|Ren evil Maniac Laugh tumblr_o4odovYvNv1uc8x6so1_1280 ren.png|Time is money !!!! tumblr_ocljpodM7T1uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|AND YOU DIE !!!! tumblr_o3yg46QiE01uc8x6so1_400 ren.png|I Show you who's Rugged! tumblr_ofwqughb4M1vvza09o2_1280 ren.png|Ren Talking The Torture tumblr_oc31g8VWuD1uc8x6s o1_400 ren.png|You blundering Brain cramp!!! tumblr_obq2jtpSaZ1uc8x6so 2_1280 ren.png|Conscience what the heck is conscience idiot! tumblr_oadtg0WXXS1uc8x6so1_250 ren.png|Ren Grumpy Face Videos WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME Ren & Stimpy Ren Goes Nuts|Ren's Villainous Breakdown Trivia *The origin of the gag of Ren being referred to as a 'mosquito' could've been inspired by how many of the cast and crew members had at first believed him to be a fly or a mosquito after seeing his concept art. Category:On & Off Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Remorseful Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Misanthropes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Scapegoat Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Envious Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Self-Aware Category:Redeemed Category:Ensemble Category:Sophisticated Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Revived Category:Anti-Villain Category:Internet Villains